Tout le temps du monde
by Freudd
Summary: Hermione Granger marchait d’un pas furieux dans l’immense parc du collège, Ronald Weasley à ses trousses. R/H, spoilers du tome 7. R&R.


**Tout le temps du monde**

Résumé : Hermione Granger marchait d'un pas furieux dans l'immense parc du collège, Ronald Weasley à ses trousses. R/H, spoilers du tome 7.

Note de l'auteur : petit one-shot écrit à trois heure du matin, au lieu de faire mes travaux. Rien ne m'appartient, évidemment. R&R, je vous prie!

* * *

Alors qu'un autre éclair déchirait le ciel et qu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur Poudlard, Hermione Granger marchait d'un pas furieux dans l'immense parc du collège. Plus les lumières du château paraissaient loin derrière elle et mieux elle se sentait. Ce lieu qui était pour elle comme une deuxième maison l'étouffait parfois au plus haut point. Elle ne pouvait donc jamais être laissée seule? Dans ses cours, aux repas, même son dortoir, elle le partageait avec quelqu'un! Et elle avait passé tellement de temps avec _lui _que tout dans ce foutu château était lié à un souvenir de lui! Et cette fois, ç'en était trop.

- Allez, 'Mione, c'étais juste une blague… supplia Ron sur un ton d'excuse et d'amusement, tout en la suivant dans la nuit.

Silence. Elle continuait de marcher, de plus en plus rapidement.

Il soupira, un peu souriant, et tenta de la rattraper.

- Hermioneee! Allez…

Silence. Il sentait de plus en plus qu'il était aller trop loin… mais ce n'était qu'une autre de ses plaisanteries! Une petite remarque de rien du tout… Habituellement, elle ne lui parlait plus pour le reste du repas et allait ensuite faire ses devoirs, toute seule, à une autre table. Il finissait par aller la voir après un parchemin ou deux, s'assoyait en face d'elle, faisait une remarque sur tout ou rien, et tout était réglé. Comme si de rien était! Harry les rejoignait et puis voilà.

Et ce soir n'était en rien différent, selon lui. Elle les avait barbé Harry et lui avec les A.S.P.I.C.S. à venir, avait mentionné « L'histoire de Poudlard »… l'occasion était trop belle, tout simplement. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était simplement _obligé_ de la faire enragé.

Il lui pris le bras et tenta de la faire se retourner. Elle se dégagea.

- Laisse-moi tranquille!

- Ah, enfin, tu me parles! Hermione, c'était juste une plaisanterie. Je sais à quel point tu aimes l'histoire de Poudlard, et je suis sûr que c'est un bouquin très intéressant…

Toujours dos à lui, elle laissa un sourire passer sur ses lèvres, rien qu'une seconde. Il croyait vraiment qu'elle tenait tant à l'honneur du livre « L'histoire de Poudlard »? Il ne savait vraiment rien sur rien, le pauvre, ç'en était mignon.

- Tiens, je peux même le lire, si tu veux! Oui voilà, je vais le lire.

Elle continuait à marcher. Rien ne fonctionnait. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il avait simplement levé les yeux au ciel, l'avait interrompu et lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était barbante. Les gens avec eux avaient bien rigolés, tout était normal. Mais là, elle s'était levé et l'avait violemment giflé avant de partir rapidement de la salle commune. Après s'être remis choc, il l'avait suivi.

- Hermione! Cria-t-il, maintenant plus sérieux.

Il lui saisit l'épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner.

- QUOI, Ronald? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il sourit intérieurement. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il aimait par-dessus tout l'entendre prononcer son prénom entier.

- Je suis désolé, 'Mione. Il tenta son air le plus piteux.

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Tu te répètes…

Il tentait de détendre la situation. Typique.

- Je répète parce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre. Laisse-moi tranquille. Est-ce un concept trop compliqué pour toi?

Elle vit le regard du jeune Gryffondor roux s'assombrir. Elle avait lancé l'insulte sans y penser, par habitude. Elle était pourtant si épuisée de leur routine. Querelle, insultes, paix, et puis ça recommence. Après l'année qu'ils avaient passé en cavale, elle avait espéré... Mais non, en revenant à Poudlard, ils étaient retombés dans leur vieux jeu. Elle était fatiguée d'espérer un changement qui, visiblement, ne se produirait jamais.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as!

- Je vais très bien, Ronald. Laisse-moi tranquille!

- 'Mione, quel genre d'ami je serai si je te laissais sous la pluie toute seule alors que visiblement, tu ne vas pas très bien? Je te connais. Tu me le reprocherai pendant des mois.

Elle fit son possible pour refouler le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Dieu qu'il avait le don d'avoir raison dans les moments les plus inopportuns.

- Ça va, répondit-elle.

Elle s'était calmé, soudainement. C'était comme ça, avec lui. Une seconde c'était la colère la plus noire de sa vie, et la seconde d'après elle se sentait apaisée et calme juste en le regardant.

- Ça va vraiment, ajouta-t-elle devant son air dubitatif.

- Okay, dit-il, suspicieux. Alors on rentre?

Oh, la colère revenait.

- C'est tout?

Il n'avait jamais eu l'air si confus.

- Tu sais, Ron, les problèmes ne se règlent pas parce qu'on cesse d'en parler et on fait comme si de rien était.

- Quels problèmes?

- Tu plaisantes? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes!

Elle était ébahie. Il était tellement… Ron! Depuis leur rentrée en septième année, il y a un mois, ils semblaient avoir perdu toute la proximité qu'ils avaient acquis durant l'année passée à chercher les Horcruxes.

- Hermionne, tout vas très bien!

- Non, Ron, tout ne vas pas bien!

- Alors quoi? Tout est normal, tout est comme avant! C'est ce que tu voulais!

Il semblait soudainement aussi en colère qu'elle et elle se demanda si elle avait le pouvoir de le faire changer d'émotion du tout au tout en une seule seconde, elle aussi.

- Ce que je voulais? Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

- Oui! Tu as… Tu disais…

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots et avait soudainement l'air épuisé.

- Quoi?

- Tu as dit, soupira-t-il, cet été, après la bataille. Tu as dit que tu avais hâte d'oublier toute cette année et reprendre ta vie là où tu l'avais laissé.

Elle se souvenait. Harry, lui et elle étaient assis sur l'herbe, profitant d'une de cette splendide journée d'été. Elle avait dit tout ça. Si elle y pensait assez fort, elle pouvait presque se souvenir de l'air triste et étrangement déçu de Ron après cette déclaration. Elle eu un petit rire.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens avec autant de précision de tout ce que je dis?

C'était son tour d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oui, répondit-il, on ne peut plus sérieux.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. La pluie, le vent, le froid. Rien n'importait plus.

Elle détourna les yeux après un long moment, ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard si triste de son meilleur ami.

Meilleurs amis. Quel genre de meilleurs amis ne peuvent pas communiquer plus de deux secondes sans créer un mal-entendu et se crier dessus?

Avait-il cru que… qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui? Elle qui s'était, lui semblait-elle, donné tant de mal pour lui donner tout ces indices. Elle sourit intérieurement. Ron ne saisissait jamais les indices.

- Ronald…

- Non, Hermione. Tu n'as pas le droit de juste dire mon nom, comme si…

Il y eu un silence lourd. L'atmosphère était tellement explosive entre eux, elle se demandait comment ils faisaient pour toujours se retrouver dans des situations aussi tendues. Une boule d'émotion apparut dans sa gorge. Son estomac se retournait.

Elle en avait tellement assez. Elle était là, sous la pluie, avec le garçon -l'homme– de ses rêves, et elle n'avait envie que de le serrer si fort dans ses bras qu'il en oublierai l'air triste qu'il arborait maintenant.

- Ron… j'ai aimé par-dessus tout cette année passée avec toi. Je croyais qu'on s'était rapproché. Et je ne parlais pas de ça, quand j'ai dit que je voulais recommencer comme avant. En vérité, je parlais de tout, sauf ça. Parce que ça, nous, j'aimais ça. Maintenant, je suis tellement épuisée, c'est comme si on était en sixième année de nouveau. Comme s'il fallait tout recommencer.

Il resta silencieux pendant qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait trouvé les mots pour exprimer son sentiment de manière si cohérente. Elle resta un long moment à le contempler. C'était lui, cette fois, qui n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon, avec ses cheveux dans les yeux, tout collés à son front à cause de la pluie battante. Et ses taches de rousseur, ses damnées taches de rousseur qu'elle trouvait si sexy, qui formaient des constellations sur sa peau laiteuse. Ses grands bras ballants pendouillaient. Il restait là, à regarder par terre, les dents serrées. Elle ignorait sincèrement ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Elle commençait à douter. Et si pour lui, tout ça n'était rien. Peut-être qu'il n'en voulait pas, de ce rapprochement, après tout? ELLE l'avait embrassé. ELLE. Il avait répondu, soit. Mais dans la situation de vie ou de mort où ils se trouvaient, elle ne serait pas surprise si Harry avait répondu à son baiser si elle s'était jeté sur lui comme ça! Alors… peut-être que ça lui plaisait, à lui, de se disputer tout le temps et de rester dans leurs vieilles habitudes.

Hermione sourit tristement. Il regardait toujours le sol, semblant très tendu. Elle observa qu'il serrait son poing si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches.

Les doutes s'insinuait dans son esprit. S'il n'était pas prêt à parler de tout ça, il n'était prêt à rien d'autre.

Elle tourna doucement les talons et commença à marcher.

- Au revoir, Ronald…

Tout allait si vite. Elle commença à pleurer, mais rien n'y paraissait, dans toute cette pluie. Tourner le dos et s'éloigner de ce damné roux était la chose la plus difficile qu'elle ait jamais décidé de faire. Mais elle ne pouvait plus attendre comme ça. Elle savait pertinemment qu'une partie d'elle-même allait l'attendre toute sa vie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser la situation durer. Au moins, elle savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir.

Elle marcha, pourtant, malgré tout. Elle se sentait si seule, même s'il n'était que dix pas derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que de lui dire au revoir serait si difficile. Elle savait qu'elle le verrait dans quelques heures, dans un cours quelconque, ou dans la grande salle, ou dans la salle commune. Il était tellement incrusté dans sa vie qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le voir. Mais elle sentait quelque chose changer en elle. Elle était si fatiguée d'attendre qu'elle devait prendre du recul, s'il n'était pas prêt à affronter leur situation.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Ron enlacer les siens. Son cœur s'arrêta, la pluie s'arrêta, le monde s'arrêta.

Il ne dit rien. Elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'il avait l'air plus nerveux que jamais. Elle appliqua une forte pression sur sa main. Il répondit de la même manière.

Elle finit par le regarde en face et il esquissa un sourire gêné. Il se plaça face à elle et laissa ses yeux bleus plonger dans les siens. Ils savaient, tout les deux, que ça y était. Ron plaça sa grande main sur la joue d'Hermione. Elle frémit à ce contact.

- On recommence, murmura-t-il.

Et il l'embrassa. Pas passionnément, pas romantiquement. Plutôt maladroitement, en fait. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent à quelques reprise et leur salive se mêlait à la pluie. Mais honnêtement, ils s'en foutaient. Ses bras avait fait leur chemin dans son dos et ses cheveux et elle jouait avec les cheveux sur sa nuque.

Ils se sourirent, en cessant leur premier baiser et collant leurs fronts, se serrant à s'en faire mal.

Toute cette maladresse, c'était tellement _eux_. Mais ils avaient le temps. Tout le temps du monde, en fait.


End file.
